


When the Punishment Fits the Crime

by Roxie Ann (pluvial_poetry)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, penance/punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/pseuds/Roxie%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to take responsibility. It might as well be Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Punishment Fits the Crime

"You took your sweet time," Damon says by way of greeting, not bothering to look up at the sound of his brother's footsteps behind him. He's been expecting him. It's not like Stefan to pass up an opportunity to lecture Damon. Stefan is nothing if not predictably annoying.

Stefan plucks Damon's glass of brandy from him and drains it in one swallow. "They want to hold someone accountable. I'm not going to deny them that."

Damon scoffs, accepting the glass back and refilling it to the brim. "I don't need you to take responsibility for my actions, little brother."

Stefan shrugs, his face impassive. "Someone has to."

And that's Stefan with his humanity switched on in a nutshell. Always looking for atonement where there's none to be had.

"I'm going to live forever, Stefan," Damon reminds him. He tries not to let the thought wear him down as he takes a deep drink. "It's starting to get a little tiresome how often I have to apologize for enjoying it. Too bad no one warns you about the _real_ curse of immortality."

"You think of your life as a curse?" Stefan asks, and when Damon leans back against the couch cushions, he can see that Stefan has his arms crossed over his chest protectively.

"Not at all. But you certainly seem to think so. All of the people you've killed. All of the people _I've_ killed. All those young lives cut short. Don't tell me that you don't carry that burden on whatever vampires have instead of a soul," Damon says pointedly. 

"It weighs on me. It's more of a punishment than a curse," Stefan says slowly, his face going blank.

Damon sighs loudly, turning in his seat to better impress his point on Stefan. "Punishment for what? For being what you are, doing what comes naturally for us? We're at the top of the food chain, Stefan, get over it!"

Stefan laughs with disdain. "I don't believe that, Damon. And no. I think the life that I lead is a punishment for loving too much instead of loving well."

Damon lets his head drop back with a groan. "Katherine again? I thought we'd decided that she compelled you into love with her and that it didn't count."

Stefan shakes his head, taking a step forward. "I'm talking about you, Damon. If I have to suffer the consequences of your decisions it's only a fitting punishment for loving you too much. For wanting my brother with me for an eternity."

"So what, taking the blame for me is penance for you?" Damon's hand closes tight around his glass. "Go to hell, Stefan. You don't have the right to repent for my crimes."

"Maybe I deserve to repent too. Because no matter what the cost; all things being considered, I don't regret having you with me," Stefan says simply, reaching out his hand to brush against Damon's shoulder, before he turns and walks away.

It's a sad, pathetic life that Stefan leads. Searching for acceptance and understanding from people who have none, every day full of self-hate and recrimination. Well, let Stefan enjoy crawling on his knees for Elena and her friends if it really makes his burden lighter. 

"All things being considered, neither do I," Damon whispers and knows that Stefan hears him.


End file.
